One Way Ticket
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Ling is on a mission for immortality, Ed and Al are on a mission to stop Father from going through with his evil plots, and Father found a new toy to experiment with. Things aren't good. [Rated T; swearing may occur! - - - Will be editing after several updates!]
1. First Impressions Count

**Hey all and welcome! This is my first Fullemtal Alchemist story, so please be kind! ... Not to mention it's one of the first anime**

**I'm pretty stoked about this and am hoping that at least one person will enjoy this. I really love the Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood series, so with that in mind I decided to give this a shot! I probably (well, most likely) won't be following the actual story line to a T, but I'll see what I can do about keeping up with it. Anywhoo, enough of my rambling and on with the fic! :)**

**Thank you all for taking a peak at this fic and hopefully please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1; First Impressions Count**

It seemed like every other day when I walked out of the family home and took a casual stroll through the town. The sun was shining like it always did every morning in Rush Valley. The people were friendly and always hollered a 'good morning' or waved with a friendly smile as I passed by. This morning in particular I was heading to Mr. Garfiel's shop to pay Winry a visit. On my way there, I noticed a huge group of people standing there watching something in the distance. As I walked closer to see what the commotion was about, two figures dashed by me at a fast pace as another two jumped off in another direction.

I blinked and then released a small sigh, "If I didn't know any better... I'd say those two Elric brothers got themselves into more trouble!"

I continued to watch Al's disappearing form until a voice caught my attention.

"There they go!" Pause. "Hey pops! Lets add some desert to my tab!"

When I turned around I was met with a unique fellow clad in yellow and white. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail aside from the long bangs that cast themselves in front of his face. His eyes were a dead giveaway that he was not from around here, as well as the way he seemed to carry himself. The way he had his arms neatly folded reminded me of some old samurai master.

I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he finally spoke again.

"Well, I must say," He flashed me a very friendly grin, "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen! Care to join me for a delicious desert?"

I gaped at him completely taken aback by the compliment and suddenly my face heated up, "Uh... Sure?"

When I sat across from this overly friendly stranger, I watched him closely. He offered me some of his desert but when I declined he shamelessly dug in. It was almost shocking to watch him eat. It was as if he tasted absolutely nothing as he continued to literally _shovel_ the ice cream in his mouth. How does he not get a brain freeze!

"Yuw nefa fold me yorf name!" He managed to spout out in the middle of his eating.

I continued to watch him in awe, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, my name's Xya. How about you?"

Once he finished what I feared would be his frozen ice cream treat, he sat back giving a confident smile.

"I'm Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing!"

I deadpanned, "You're a prince? And you're fom Xing?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yup, that's right!"

_Oh boy._ "So, uhm... Why are you all the way over here? Isn't Xing across the desert?"

"It is, and let me tell you, it was one rough trek that's for sure," He crossed his arms as the old man that owned the shop came over and took the plate, "I decided to stop because I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes."

"Is there anything special there?" I asked, becoming curious as to why this Xingese prince would want to come to Amestris.

Wait. Maybe he caused the ruckus with Ed and Al?

"Not really. Just ruins." Ling answered casually.

Suddenly he was leaning on the table with his attention fully on me, "So, Xya was it? That's a pretty unique name for living around here?"

"My parents aren't originally from Amestris," I smiled, "But I was born and raised here."

"I see," Ling nodded slightly, "So then, what do you do around here? It seems like a pretty boring town."

I shrugged, "I usually help a friend of mine whenever she's backed up with appointments for her clients needing automail repairs, but other then that I practice alchemy."

"Ah, so you're an alchemist? Seems there's a lot of you around these parts," Ling's face suddenly lit up, "So if you practice alchemy, you must know of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Every alchemist knows about that stone," I put my elbow against the table and leaned my head against it, "It's not something I'd ever want in my possession though. A lot of bad comes from it."

Ling listened quietly, "I see."

"Why do you ask?" My eyebrow rose.

"I'm looking for it in order to obtain immortality so I can save my clan," Ling gave the honest, unfiltered reply.

My eyes grew big, "Wow, uh, that's one heck of a goal you got there. But is gaining immortality really the way to save your clan?"

"It is," Ling sat up properly and folded his arms into his sleeves, "In order to gain favor with the emperor, I need to gain immortality."

"He's your father though, why not just show that you want the throne?" I asked, my mind completely skipping over the fact he had just told me he was the twelfth son.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid," Ling's face dropped, "The emperor has forty-one children including myself, and with that being said we've all been at war over who will gain favor."

I frowned, "So I take it you've had attempted assassinations?"

"Yup," Ling nodded, "All my life. It's taught me how to fight efficiently though, so I guess you could say it was worth it."

"Always optimistic, are you?" I couldn't help but giggle.

Suddenly, two explosions erupted and tore our attention away from the topic at hand. Ling stood up and stretched before walking away from the table. He gave me one last glace before flashing that charming smile.

"Coming?"

I sat still for a moment before getting up and following him to where the biggest explosion had been set off. Sure enough, when we arrived, there stood Ed with his _unattached_ automail arm slung over his shoulder glaring up at a restrained woman who hung about thirty feet above the ground. Meanwhile, Al walked towards up carrying a man clad in a similar get-up as the woman, and was set gentle on his bottom while the two brothers greeted one another.

I observed both ninja for a moment before looking back at Ed, "Man, Winry's going to kill you."

He deadpanned, "Don't remind me."

Ling whistled, "Wow, great job. Hey, why not come work for me and together we can take over this place!"

Ed narrowed his eyes as his temper flared, "Why don't you take these two and just go back to Xing!"

Ling, not at all phased by Ed's raw temper, just continued to smile like a fool and ignored the outburst. I couldn't help but smile and think to myself at how Ling's seemingly easy-going, silly personality easily negates Edwards "easy-push" button temper and would probably have a positive, long-term effect eventually if Ling was around more often. Then again...

Maybe not so much.

The blonde seemed sated for a moment before a huge crowd of Rush Valley citizens arrived, each one sporting an angry face.

"Look at what you did to our town!"

"Which one of you is going to pay for the damages!"

"It's going to take years to repair all of this!"

"Don't forget about your restaurant bill!"

Ed backed away from them all flustered and motioned towards Ling's two captive companions, "H-Hey, wait a minute! It was because of these guys!"

I watched as Ling danced uneasily in place, "Oh sorry, I no speak much language of this country! Okay, bye bye now~"

Ed, as always, screamed angrily after the Xingese prince before finally noticing the two that had been tied were in fact gone. Ed and Al looked at one another in defeat before agreeing that they would fix the town, even though it only ended up being Al that was capable of performing the alchemy needed.

While distracted, I took that as my chance to leave and finally head over to Mr. Garfiel's shop. To my surprise, none other then Ling himself sat across from Mr. Garfiel as the two drank some tea.

"Wow, two meetings in one day! I must be the luckiest guy ever!" Ling smiled brightly as he watched me walk into the shop.

I blushed, "Nice to see you too, Ling."

Mr. Garfiel smiled, "Winry won't be long. She just had to go get some more supplies."

"Sweet," I went over and joined them at the table before giving Ling a suspicious eye, "How did you know to come here?"

Ling waved his hand carelessly, "Lets not talk about those details. Now tell me, you know those brothers personally, right? Can you convince them to help me?"

"Help you with what?" I blinked before realization dawned on me, "Oh, you mean help with finding the Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"

"That's right!" Ling grinned, "Unless you'd like to assist me?"

I gave my head a quick shake, "Nope. Not in this lifetime!"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun~" Ling sang.

"-you're right Al, she's going to- HEY!"

All eyes were on Ed and Al as they walked into the shop. Ling said his hellos and was quickly replied to with a metal arm being bashed against his head sending him hurtling to the floor.

"Ed!" I stood up and quickly went to Ling, "You know, you really do have the manners of a gnat!"

Ed blanched before his face burned red with anger, "Hey, don't side with that guy! Do you know what his flunkies did to us?! They didn't go down easily, you know!"

Ling, recovered and sitting on the chair once more, held his hands up in a submissive position and smiled, "I'll give them a talking to later."

"Who are they anyways?" Al asked, standing behind his brother in case the shorter Elric needed restraining.

"The girl's name is Lan Fan and the old man is Fu," Ling explained, "Their family has served mine for generations, and they're incredibly good at what they do."

"And that would be?" I looked at Ling, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why, they're body guards, of course!" Ling chimed.

Ed looked at Ling incredulously, "You mean to tell me you can afford two chauffeurs but you can't afford to get yourself something to eat?"

"Well, I am the prince of Xing after all," Ling smiled.

Ed and Al stood there floored for a moment, "You're a prince?!"

I stared at the two brothers when they laid on the floor snickering at Ling's confession, before a kunai came shooting into the room causing both boys to jolt to the side in terror.

"You won't speak of Master Ling like that!" Lan Fan kept a hard glare on both boys (Edward, especially).

I gaped watching the scene unfold before my eyes as conversation got into the ever famous Philosopher Stone topic once more, and now Ling was clinging to the very unimpressed Edward.

"Hey, did you guys hear about all those weird explosions from earlier?" Winry spoke to no one in particular as she walked through the entrance to the shop, "I wonder what it was about- ..."

Silence.

Oh, hell. Winry was pissed.

I felt as though I should duck for cover as Winry's face burned with anger.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR AUTOMAIL?!"

Mr. Garfiel, Al and I stood aside as wrenches and other tools were sent flying in Ed's direction. Winry continued to scream obscene and hateful things towards the cowering alchemist making Al and I snicker.

"Hey," I blinked and looked around expecting to see a Xingese boy beside me, "Where'd Ling go?"

Al looked around as well, "He was right there a second ago?"

"Maybe he went outside to talk with Lan Fan and Fu?" I offered out loud more to myself then Al.

Once things settled down and Ed was only partially conscious, Al and I helped Winry get Ed to the room she did her work in and then gracefully bowed out so the two could talk. In the meantime, I helped Al with polishing his armor and any other small details he needed until it was time for me to go.

Bravely, Al and I poked our heads inside the room half expecting Ed to be bleeding out of every orpheus, "Win, I'm going to head out if you don't need anything."

Winry looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Actually, there is something you could help me with," She stood up and grinned, "You could invite our new friends over to stay at your place? We just don't have the room now that Ed and Al are here."

I blinked, "Well, I don't know..."

Suddenly Ling appeared in the window... Hanging upside down?

"We're staying with Xya? How wonderful!"

I felt my face heat up, "Hey! I never gave an answer yet!"

Ed smirked, "They're all yours, Xya. And while we're off in Central, they can stay here with you."

"We're going to Central? Oh I can't wait! When do we leave?"

Winry and I giggled as Ed clenched his fist tightly and snarled, "YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH US!"

**x-x-x**

"You know, you could tone down your persistence a bit," I giggled as Ling and I walked towards my house, "Ed would be much more docile if you just asked and let him have his space."

"Hmm, he does tend to just towards the aggressive pretty fast," Ling mused, "Say, are you coming with us all to Central?"

I blinked, "Who said I was going?"

"You should!" Ling turned to look at me.

I quickly thought over the pros and cons before offering him a smile, "I'll say maybe for now."

Ling was having none of that, "I'll help you pack your things for the trip."

"I said maybe, not yes!"

"You're coming? How awesome!"

I deadpanned as Ling continued with his silly antics, "Do you have selective hearing?"

Something tells me that this little trip is going to be interesting.

That, and possibly stressful and/or harmful to my mental health.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I hope it wasn't too disappointing!**

**I actually am really looking forward to writing this story because I just love Ling's character and how flexible he is to write. And of course, once Greed is into the picture, that will be entertaining as well. ;)**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer, as well!**

**I just want to give y'all a heads up now about how to pronounce our little Xya's name. Think of it as 'ZY - A'. Simple, right? :D**

**Please comment and and leave respectful criticism if you have any!**

**Love you all~ :)**


	2. Adventures

**Note; If you recognize any chiz, I don't own it. )':**

**Also want to mention that this chapter jumps around a bit, but you were warned that I wasn't sticking to the storyline entirely, right? ;D**

**Oh... By the way...**_** NOT EDITED! **_**... Just thought I'd say that now... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Adventures**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Xya..."

"Well? What about now?"

"Winry, shut her up!"

"Are we there yet~?"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"Are we-"

"NO, WE'RE NOT THERE YET. NOW SHUT UP!"

Alphonse stifled a chuckle and innocently peeked at Edward, "Hey, Ed?"

"What?" Edward cast him an annoyed stare.

The suit of armor let out a squeak of a giggle, "Are we there yet?"

"ARG!" Edward scruffed his hair up aggressively.

I giggled and sat back in my seat while Winry shuffled in her position beside me and continued to mutter something about how she was sitting with a bunch of children. Ling sat behind us with his companions and interjected when he felt his opinions were needed. Lan Fan and Fu? Well, they were quiet unless Ling was insulted by Edward. Alphonse just continued to poke at his now extremely agitated brother when the poor elder Elric was being ganged up on.

I leaned back against my seat and smiled, "Chill out Ed, it's all in good fun."

"Yeah, you say that because no one's bugging you," Edward muttered and crossed his arms in a huff, "And to answer your question, we'll be another few hours before we get to Central."

"So we get to sit here and pick at you even more? Yes!" I grinned and thrust my fist into the air with excitement.

Ling folded his arms and rested them against the back of mine and Winry's bench seat, "Agreed. You are quiet humorous."

"Who asked you?!" Edward glared at Ling then proceeded to continue his crossed-arm huff.

Ling grinned, "I didn't think I needed an invitation to join in the harassment."

Edward muttered something to himself and proceeded to look out the window with a grumpy stare.

Winry watched him and shook her head with a sigh, "Oh, Ed..."

To save poor Edward the grief for the rest of the train ride to Central (and our well-being due to his unpredictable and excessively violent temper) I turned my full attention to Ling and his two attendants.

"You know," Ling suddenly spoke, "It's refreshing to meet someone like you, Xya."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, "What do you mean by that?"

A goofy grin crossed his face, "You're so nice and such a good host! I wish there were more girls like you back home in Xing! Hey, I know! Why not come with me when I leave for home after finish my goal?"

"Uh..." I blinked at his sudden offer, "Thank you for the offer, but-"

"But what?" Suddenly Ling was all up in my personal space, and I felt surprisingly thankful for the bench being a decent barricade between us both, "You don't have a lover that you haven't told me about, have you?"

"No, but-"

"Then come with me!"

The corners of my mouth twitched downwards, "I can't. One day I may be able to go visit, but for now, I can't. Please understand that."

Ling's expression turned serious for the briefest moment before a kind smile grace his face, "Of course."

"What sort of duties do you have here?" Lan Fan inquired as she stared at me.

I smiled small, "Lets just say I have a lot on my plate."

Winry looked at me and gave a knowing smile before turning her attention back to the still fuming alchemist. It would seem Alphonse decided to continue with his pestering when Ling and I pulled back into our own conversation that lasted until our arrival in Central.

"Ahh~" I smiled and stretched my arms above my head, "This is much better then sitting on a train."

Edward chuckled and began walking, "Yeah, I agree."

Winry pulled up beside me and matched paces while the envoy from the East walked closer towards Ed and his brother.

"What sort of mission are they on?" Winry whispered, her eyes forward although her attention was on me.

I looked at her, "He never said anything about it in front of you?" When she shook her head and looked forward and my eyes landed on Ling's back, "He wants to become emperor and along with that, he wants immortality."

Winry blinked, "Well, at least he knows what he wants?"

"Yup," I giggled, "You know, between us girls..." I looked at her and smiled, "I think he'll do it."

Our group walked out of the train station and decided to split up. Winry said she wanted to go visit the Hughes family while Ed and Al went to go visit their commanding officer. Ling, who had been suspiciously quiet the entire time, began to wander off by himself during the whole meet-up planning while Lan Fan and Fu disappeared. Out of curiosity and strong desire not to stick my nose in the others' business, I followed silently until he turned around and smiled at me.

"How nice of you to join me!" He chirped happily, "Shall we explore Central?"

I shrugged and offered a smile, "Sure. It's been a while since I've been here, but so far it looks like the same ol' boring place."

We walked in silence for a few minutes as we passed by many people going about their daily lives. Many passerbyers eyed us curiously-more pointedly towards Ling and his _flashy_ attire.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

I gave it a little thought before answering, "Not sure. A few years, for sure. Probably around five or six."

"Wow, that's a long time," Ling looked at me before suddenly stopping.

I stopped and looked back at him, "Something wrong?"

"So hungry..." Drop. "Need... Food..."

I quickly rushed to him and kneeled down beside him, "Ling! Get up, people are starting to stare!"

The more I urged him to stand, the more he complained how hungry he was. I started to panic a little until I heard an alarmed yell coming close to us. When I looked up, two guards were standing above the collapsed Xingese man and I with obvious looks of concern plastered on their faces.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" One asked politely.

I frowned, "It's my friend-"

"Wait," The other interjected, "Is he from around here?"

"No, he's from Xing."

"Ngh..." Was Ling's only reply to all this talk.

"Can we see your passport, please?"

Suddenly Ling tensed up, "I, uh..."

When it was discovered that Ling carried no such thing, he was immediately hauled up in a very harsh manner by one of the guards, "Make way, make way! Illegal immigrant coming through!"

"You're coming too, young lady!" The other reached for me and grasped my upper arm, much more gently then his partner had handled Ling.

"H-hey!" I objected, "I'm an Amestrian! Why are you arresting me?"

"You were with this guy, so you're coming too."

I continued to protest and eventually when we arrive at our destination, I was released after they finally decided to check my credentials and find out that I was in fact not lying and was from the country. However, much to my dismay, I was asked to sit in a holding room to wait for whoever would be around to release me. After what seemed like hours, an officer Grant came in and apologized for my detainment and said I was free to go.

"Can I please go see my friend?" I looked up at the man and frowned.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I can't allow it."

He motioned for me to follow him when a loud commotion coming from a corridor down the hall from behind us caught our attention. Officer Grant told me to stay put and got into a defensive position in front of me as several injured bodies flew into sight. Instinct took over and I felt myself tense and prepare myself to run when a giant suit of armor with a skull mask and long white hair down its back came flying around the corner brandishing a very large chopping blade.

"Sir, gunshots don't work on him!" A man gripping his bleeding shoulder tightly called out from the hall.

"What the hell?!" Officer grant muttered to himself before looking back at me, "Miss, get out of here!"

I didn't need to be told twice as I wheeled around and took off down the hall towards the holding cells. Be damned if I whimped out and left poor Ling here by himself. I know for a fact that two certain bodyguards would probably be very upset with me in the event of their prince being harmed, or worse, being chopped to pieces by a crazed man in a suit of armor.

Unfortunately for me, I was unknowingly being followed by said crazed lunatic.

"Ling!" I rushed down the hall passing cell after cell until I found the Xingese prince, "Ling, we have to get out of here. Did you see where the guard who has the keys went?"

He noticed how frantic I appeared and frowned, "He went to go see what the commotion was."

"Damn it," I muttered angrily.

As luck would have it, the man appeared not even ten feet away from me and an amused look shimmered in its eyes.

"Well aren't you lovely," A male voice spoke out, "If I weren't on a mission, I'd definitely take pleasure in chopping you up. But alas, I must leave."

"Wait!" Ling gripped the bars and looked out as best he could towards the man, "Let me out!"

The eyes narrowed, "I'm in a bit of a hurry here. Who are you anyways?"

"An illegal immigrant from Xing," Ling stated with a little more urgency after hearing several officers yells approaching fast, "Please, if you let me out, I can help you!"

I frowned, "You obviously don't have time to stand here making decisions mister, so just help him out, will ya?!"

The stranger stayed still for a moment before giving a ragged sigh and lifting his blade up, soon bringing it down quickly and hard enough to smash the lock. He gave a short 'follow me' and soon took off down the hall. Ling shoved the cell door open and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him as we followed the man in armor. Eventually we landed in front of a cell with a brunette woman inside who also joined our party after exchanging some frightened words with the man.

"Come on men, I think they went this way!"

"Come on kids, it's time to leave!" The armor called, and soon we were running through the halls like escaped fugitives.

Well, two of us were, at least.

**x-x-x**

"Why are you making a fire, Ling?" I walked over to him and stood off to his side, "Those officers are going to find us if you keep that lit for too long."

Ling looked up at me and smiled, "Just wait and see."

Barry the Chopper, who formally introduced himself upon arrival at this secret location, shoved his upper half out the window to holler at Ling, "Put that damn thing out before all of the Central guard is on our asses!"

I looked back at Barry as he spoke but no sooner did I turn around to come face-to-face with Lan Fan and Fu.

"Wow, you guys were fast," Ling complimented before standing up, "I think it's time to go."

"Are we going to meet up with Ed and Al finally?" I stepped forward, "They didn't seem to happy that we took off with Barry when we ran into them in the alley."

Ling grinned, "Well then, lets not keep them waiting!"

I watched as Lan Fan and Fu jumped up to the top of the building in preparation to jump down the other side when Ling looked at me and paused for a moment before stepping closer.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "What do you think you're doing?"

He quickly turned around and squatted down slightly, "Hop on. This will be quicker."

I blushed furiously and quickly skimmed through the quickly diminishing options I had before begrudgingly closing the distance between us and climbing onto his back. To my surprise, Ling leaped off the ground and carried me as if I weighed absolutely nothing at all, effortlessly keeping up with Lan Fan and Fu as they lead us to where everyone was located. During the whole excursion, I gripped his shirt tightly in fear that I might get dropped but Ling's hold on me always tightened in a reassuring manner.

When we arrived, Ling didn't set me down on the roof but instead climbed through the window where we suspected Ed, Al and Winry to be.

"Ah~ Here we are," Ling smiled and sat cross legged on the bed.

Lan Fan leaped in through the window and looked around as well, "Are the others gone?"

"There's a note on the table," I walked over and pick it up quickly scanning it over, "Ed said that they'll be back in a couple days."

A light bulb seemed to go off as Ling suddenly jumped up excitedly, "I'm starved! Lets call room service!"

* * *

**Hello to the maybe two readers who are reading this! :D**

**Sorry if this seems a little slow. Once I get passed the whole Wrath and Gluttony bullshit and get to the part when they meet up with Father, things will finally get to where they need to be. :)**

**I also hope that this story isn't similar to any others that any of you may have read, because honestly I never intended that. I just felt like I needed to say that right now for my piece of mind. ^^**

**Comments would be very much appriciated and loved! I would absolutely love to hear your guys' opinions! :)**


	3. Dangerous Encounters

**Note; So... again... if you recognize it, NONE OF US OWN IT. YAY! Not. ;'(**

**Also, I made a decision not to show anything from the Roy/Lust fight or anything that had to do with the trip to Resembool and then to Xerxes. Just an FYI to y'all. :)**

**Oh, another FYI, to those of you who don't like blood, be warned that there is blood!**

**... Un-edited... Surprise, surprise... LOOL**

* * *

**Chapter 3; Dangerous Encounters**

* * *

After Ling and Alphonse had their little pow-wow about the condition of Al's body, Winry took Al out to go meet up with Edward at the train station leaving me with Ling and Lan Fan. The awkward air lasted all but two minutes before Ling decided to call room service and get a butt-load of food for the three of us to enjoy while the others were out. When the knock on the door signaled that our meal was here, Ling skipped to the door and had the attendant bring in everything and put it on the coffee table.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad," I sat with them and watched the two begin to devour their food, "Eating without the others here."

Ling managed to choke down his huge mouthful and smiled bright, "But it's so delicious~!"

I looked at my bowl of rice topped with vegetables, and finally gave in with Lan Fan being the last push of encouragement.

Soon enough, in entered the brothers and immediately Edward flew on a rampage and sent our two Xingese friends flying out the window.

I got up and looked at them all, "Whats wrong?"

"We made a plan, but you're not going to like it," Edward started as he set his bag down, "We're going to need some help too."

Ling, having reappeared in the room and now sitting on the bed cross-legged, looked at Edward and waited for him to speak.

"We're going after Scar," Edward started, "We're planning on using him to lure out the homunculi. They consider Al and I to be sacrifices, so they won't let Scar kill us."

"That's not something I would bank on, boys," I frowned, "I wouldn't put all my faith on them to come to your rescue."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "We have no choice. Mustang and his team are a part of the plan as well."

"And you're planning to do this on you're own?" Ling finally spoke up.

Edward looked at him and grinned, "You want in on it?"

"You said you're trying to draw out the homunculi, right?" Ling pondered and then flashed his own grin, "We're in. This is after all, another lead on my hunt for immortality."

**x-x-x**

_"Can you do me a favor, Xya? Can you keep Winry distracted while we go after Scar? I know it's a lot to ask, but we need her to stay out of this."_

_"Sure... Just do me a favor Ed, and don't get killed."_

"Should we go shopping in order to pass the time?" Winry turned and looked at me as we walked down a crowded street.

I shrugged and offered a smile, "Sure, why not? Have any ideas?"

"Maybe they have a mechanics store somewhere?" Winry grinned.

I shook my head and giggled, "I dunno, but if there is one, you'll be the one to find it."

Winry continued to walk with a grin on her face until a couple of people passed by talking about a fight going on, causing her to halt and turn around to get a better take on the conversation.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is in a fight."

"I wonder who he's fighting..."

Winry turned and looked at me, "Ed is in a fight?"

I frowned, "I'm sure it's nothing," I felt myself buckle when Winry gave me a worried look, "Should we go see if he's alright?"

Winry nodded and soon we were in hot pursuit to find Ed and Al. Despite the two of us traveling closely, we somehow managed to get split up.

I groaned, "How the hell did I lose Winry?!"

I continued to wander around in search for Winry or any signs of Ed or Al, when I found myself lost in the middle of an alley. I felt the color drain from my face as I looked around desperately trying to find any sign of a friendly, not shady person. I turned around the corner quickly and noticed a figure approaching fast. To my surprise, the figure looked as it it were carrying someone or something.

Wait. That's Ling!

"Ling?!" I raced over and stopped in my tracks at the worried look on his face as he carried Lan Fan, "What happened!"

Ling gave an exasperated sigh, "Damn it, I was hoping not to run into you. Come on!"

Instead of taking that to heart, I followed closely without hesitation. At further inspection, I noticed Lan Fan's arm was badly injured and bleeding profusely.

We ended up stopping abruptly at some point when Ling set Lan Fan down, "Lan Fan... We need to bind your arm."

"My lord..." Lan Fan was breathing hard from the pain as she clutched said injured arm, "Leave me. Take Xya and get out of here before he gets here."

Ling glared down at her and went to respond when I put a hand on his shoulder, "How bad is she injured?"

"She has no feeling in her arm," Ling frowned, "It's completely paralyzed."

I frowned and looked between the both of them, "Amputate it?"

Lan Fan looked up at me with wide eyes while Ling grimaced with realization, "We may not have a choice."

"I studied a little bit of alkahestry," I looked at Ling, "I might be able to stop the bleeding for the most part, but I can't heal it completely."

"That will do," Lan Fan spoke before Ling could respond, "If you're going to do it, please get it over with. If not, leave me."

Ling looked around quickly to see if we were all still in the clear before ripping off his yellow and white top, "Alright, lets get this over with and make it fast!"

Ling prepared his shirt in order to make a tourniquet as I ripped a good chunk of my blouse off and balled it up, "Here, bite down on this."

Lan Fan listened and put the fabric in her mouth before letting go of her arm, tears lining her lower eyelid. Ling gripped her good shoulder to keep her still while situated myself close enough to her in order to do what needed to be done.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "I'm going to remove the arm and then work on the bleeding," I paused and gripped the kunai that Ling handed me, "I'll try to do this in as little time as possible... Ready?"

Lan Fan closed her eyes tightly and bit down on the fabric hard while Ling continued to hold her in place. I hesitated for only a minute and held her arm at the elbow to extend it in order to make as clean a cut as I could, and made the first slice. Luckily I had gotten to bone and already broke through the joint, now all that mattered was to detached the arm. I grimaced as Lan Fan cried out into the fabric, feeling my own eyes water as I made the final cut, pulling her arm away after ripping what remained of the fabric attached and set it down before using some of the blood to make a transmutation circle.

"Hold on, Lan Fan," I frowned and began to transmutation, "It's almost done."

Ling and I watched as the flesh sealed itself slowly and the bleeding slowed down. When I finished to the best of my ability, Ling sprung into action and wrapped her up as well as he could.

I helped the injured girl stand as Ling walked over and reached down to pick up the arm, "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea," Ling began as he looked around, "Aha."

I watched in disbelief and amazement as he attached Lan Fan's arm to the back of a dog before picking her up again. In a matter of seconds we rushed towards what we were hoping was an exit, but were only met with a manhole cover. Ling, having another bright idea, had us all go down into the sewer.

"Lan Fan," Ling set her down and looked her in the eyes, "Stay here and I'll be back for you. There's something I need to do."

Lan Fan began to object but decided to stop and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry My Lord... That I'm a hindrance."

"Enough nonsense," Ling frowned before looking at me, "Stay with her, please?"

"But-"

Ling shook his head, "Bradly and the other homunculus Gluttony are after us, so right now this is the safest place for her. Please, just stay put."

I hesitated a moment before reluctantly nodding, "You can count on me Ling, I'll keep her safe."

Ling gave me a relieved smile before rushing off into the mucky distance.

I turned to Lan Fan and gave her a small smile, "Lets get moving. I think I know where Ling will want us to go."

"Alright," Lan Fan gave a weak smile.

I pulled her good arm over my shoulders and helped her down the hall going at her pace. Eventually we made it to a point where Ling would still be able to find us and decided to rest. As much as it bothered me to keep her down in the sewer, Ling was right, this was the safest place for her being injured and hunted down at the moment.

"I hope the Young Lord is alright," Lan Fan leaned back against the wall and drew in deep breaths.

I smiled, "I'm sure he found those homunculi and is giving them hell."

Lan Fan gave a weak smile in response before closing her eyes to rest.

"Lan Fan! Xya!"

Both of us shot up and looked to where Ling's voice rang and saw him running over.

"We have a way out, so lets get going," Ling hurriedly but gently picked Lan Fan up and he'd her with one arm and used his other one to guide me to the ladder, "Climb as fast as you can, we're on a strict time limit."

Without need of another word, I quickly rushed myself up the ladder with Ling in hot pursuit. Once at the top, I noticed a blonde woman with glasses sitting in a topless vehicle. What was more disturbing was the fact a giant blob of expanding flesh trapped in what looked like metal chord was nestled in the backseat looking like it was struggling for freedom. Ling, once again, hurried me along and set Lan Fan in the front seat before pulling me into the back with him. There was no need for anyone to voice to the blonde driver to floor it, as she floored it before our feet even touched the floor of the car.

"What's going on?" I looked at Ling with wide eyes.

His eyes were trained on his companion as he frowned, "We're apparently heading to a rendezvous point to meet this woman's superior and the Elric brothers."

"They've gone to collect a doctor," The woman driving interrupted, "Hang on, we're going to be taking the back way so we won't bring too much attention to ourselves."

Time passed by extremely fast as we soon arrived at a small house in the middle of the woods. Ling hopped out of the vehicle and hauled the expanding giant out of the car as I helped Lan Fan out and into the house.

"Good, you guys made it," Edward rushed over and helped me walk Lan Fan to a room with an older gentleman standing near a small table, "This is Dr Knox."

Said doctor merely grunted and motioned for us to lay the Xingese girl down on the bed, "You kids better stay out and wait. This is going to be a messy clean up and this girl will be in a lot of pain."

Before I could even get a word of protest out, I felt Ed's hand clasp itself around my arm gently as he lead me out of the room without a word. The blonde woman from before, who during the drive introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye, quickly passed Ed and I and let herself into the room. Ed himself soon disappeared.

I took a deep breath and let myself lean back against the wall to the left of the bedroom door and let myself slide down into a seated position.

"Is she in there with the doctor?"

I looked up to see Ling as he sat down beside me, "Yeah..."

There was a moment of complete silence where only a worried, labored breath could be heard from the confines of the room. I glanced over to Ling and noticed his fist would clench and release with every passing moment.

"Thank you," Ling spoke suddenly, "For your help earlier."

I gave a tiny smile, "Don't apologize. I didn't do much."

Ling looked at me with open eyes, the expression crossing his dark orbs mixed with sadness and something I couldn't quite read.

"You did more today for me then I could have ever asked from anyone," Ling's voice was sincere, "You made the decision that I was too weak to make, and for that I'm grateful."

I felt my heart begin to race as Ling took my hand in both of his gripping with a tight grasp. He remained silent and became completely still, his eyes trained on our hands. It was only when Lan Fan's muffled screams could be heard when Ling's body tensed and his grip on my hand tightened. In attempts to bring him some means of comfort I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Ed soon joined us with another man and looked down at us, "Ling-"

"Don't," Ling frowned and didn't look up to meet Edward's eyes, "I knew the risks coming here... But I never imagined it would be like this."

"If it's any condolence, we're thankful for your help," The other man added, his voice deep with noticeable authority. He extended his hand down towards Ling, "Roy Mustang."

Ling, having perked up slightly, released my hand and stood up to meet the other, "Ling Yao, twelfth son of the emperor of Xing."

I stood up and stood beside Alphonse as all of us soon stood at the doorway leading to where the bound giant continued to struggle against his restraints.

"So this is the homunculus spy that is leaking information from the military to our enemy?" Roy narrowed his eyes, "How could this _thing_ have access to the military?"

"It's deeper then that," Ling quickly interjected, "He isn't the only one. I believe your Fuhrer, King Bradly, is also a humunculus."

All eyes widened at his accusation as Ling pointed to his eye and continued, "I saw his eye. The one that he keep covered has an ouroboros tattoo on it, just like the one on that things tongue."

Roy suddenly began to grin and make a comment about this information making things easier to dethrone Bradly from his power, when Dr Knox joined us.

"What now?"

"My vassal lost her arm in order to catch this thing," Ling commented heatedly, "It's coming back with us to Xing."

"No," Roy protested, "We're taking it back with us to a laboratory-"

Ling glared, "It's coming back with me to Xing!"

Dr Knox suddenly grunted loudly to catch the squabbling pairs attention, "Do what you want with it, but I'm leaving. I suggest you do the same, Mustang. You look like shit and could use some rest."

"Mustang..."

All eyes were on the homunculus as it grew bigger and bigger and began chanting Mustang's name angrily. It was saying he had to pay for killing Lust.

"MUSTANG!"

"Xya, get down!"

I met the floor in a heavy drop as Ling threw himself on me in order to get me out of range of the monster's bizarre and terrifying attack. A vortex of clear, rushing abyss blew past us as everything it touched disappeared as if it were nothing. Ed, Al and Roy had thrown themselves in a different direction to avoid being sucked in as well.

"Come on!" Ling was up on his feet and now hoisting me off the ground, "Go with the doctor and Lan Fan and get in the car!"

I nodded wordlessly and rushed to complete his request. Dr Knox had already pulled the injured girl out from her bed and was leading her safely out of the house and danger. Angry screams could be heard over anxious voices asking how this situation should be dealt with.

"The young lord," Lan Fan looked up at me from her position in the car, "Where is the young lord?"

"He'll be alright," I put on a small smile and helped her buckle in.

Dr Knox grumbled as footsteps approached, "Are you staying or coming with us?"

"We're staying to fight," Edward began, "Al and I are going to draw him off."

"I'm staying too," Mustang was quick to add.

"My lord!" Lan Fan lurched forward to look at the stern face of the Xingese prince, "Tell me you're not going to stay and fight!"

Ling's expression never wavered, "I am."

Dr Knox was quick to temper, "Enough! You-" his finger was aimed towards Mustang, "are in no shape to be fighting!"

"He's right."

From point A to point B, Riza appeared out of no where and launched her superior into the back seat of the car beside Lan Fan. If the situation was different and not life threatening, I might have laughed due to the indignant look that was now smeared all over his face. She soon joined the crew in the car waiting for Dr Knox to get in.

He took one look at me with that same scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face, "You staying, too?"

"I am," All eyes were on me as I quickly added, "Someone has to make sure these boys are alright, and I know Lan Fan will have a better conscious if someone is here to protect Ling."

A grateful look flashed through her eyes. I returned her look with a confident smile.

**x-x-x**

"Is this the best idea you could come up with?!" I yelled angrily as Alphonse helped to block yet another attack coming from Gluttony.

I could hear Ed's loud war cry as he charged the homunculus, "Well, do you have a better one! Unless you want Ling eaten I suggest you keep your head in the game!"

I couldn't voice my response because I was bumped roughly by a large arm and sent flying back a few feet. Gluttony continued to fend off the brother's attacks as I slowly stood up again, staying still long enough to collect myself once more and charged in. In order to avoid an attack, Alphonse lunged to the side and went straight through the wall dividing Ling and Envy from us. Blows continued to be exchanged until Envy's voice carried through the air.

"NOW GLUTTONY!"

It was then, that everything went in slow motion.

Ed and Ling had been in range of the attack.

And they were gone.

* * *

**Phew, what a chapter. My poor fingers are going to fall off.**

**To be honest, I was dreading the point from the battles between Ed and Scar, Ling and Lan Fan against Bradly and the events that pass up to the point where Gluttony eats them.**

**Welp, I know I said before that I wasn't going to follow the story line, but I fibbed...**

**Now that things are to the point I needed them to get to, I can now deviate from the actual timeline and create my own. ;)**

**I do have quite a bit planned for when Greed comes in, but it's more on the lines when our lovely Xya (who if you hadn't noticed, has been particularly quiet for a while) meets a certain ****_father figure_****. -hint hint-**

**And with that, I'll leave the maybe two of you who are interested in this story to think over what I just said. I would absolutely LOVE to hear your thoughts and maybe get an idea of where you think this is going or what is going to happen! :)**


	4. The Avaricious and the Complete

**Thanks to those of you who have followed and favored this fic, I'm still happy to entertain even a few of you! :)**

**And also a big thank you to my first reviewer! This chappy is dedicated to you! :D**

**Un-edited... Of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 4; The Avaricious and the Complete**

* * *

The skies turned from black to blue as the sun rose over the forest, and still there was no sign of when Ed and Ling would return to us. Gluttony had stuck to Al and I like his life depended on it, muttering something about how he was going to be scolded for swallowing a _candidate_... whatever that means. The robust homunculus had also swallowed one of his own, so maybe that one would be able to tell the boys the way out? Was there even a way out of whatever dimension they had been quite literally _sucked _into?

Or were they really _inside_ Gluttony's stomach?

The thought alone makes me shudder even now.

Gluttony stood off to the side as Al sat cross-legged on the ground deep in thought. I kept to Al's left and held the tiny panda that he had found a while back closely, catching a glimpse at the longing look the homunculus was now giving us. The creature would circle around trying to sneak a better look and find a good angle to approach at, so I moved away from him to Al's other side and narrowed my eyes.

Gluttony looked disappointed and then became defeated, "I'm so hungry, but Father won't let me eat now that I've swallowed a sacrifice..."

_Sacrifice... Could that be what he meant by a candidate?_ "A sacrifice?" I repeated.

Gluttony nodded with a deep frown but made no other reply.

Suddenly Al looked up and locked his eyes on Gluttony, "Envy mentioned earlier that I was a sacrifice as well," Gluttony nodded with a smile, "Can you take me to your Father?"

The homunculus looked thrilled, "Yes! Father will be very happy!"

"She comes too!" Al added quickly as he motioned to me.

Gluttony, having already turned around to begin walking, never made an objection to my tagging along so we quickly ran after him to catch up.

I looked up at Al with a frowned, "I hope you know what you're doing..."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "I just hope that when we get there, that this 'Father' will be able to bring Brother and Ling back."

_Ling..._ "Yeah."

**x-x-x**

Street after street, we continued to walk down alley ways that seemed to go on like a never ending maze. Gluttony continued to lead us without faltering or deviating as if to bring us into a trap, and eventually we ended up in front of a simple door that was attached to a rather normal looking (but abandoned) building. Al and I exchanged looks before nodding to Gluttony, who opened to the door and allowed us to proceed first.

I felt the tiny panda grip my arm tightly as she began to shake, "Shh, it's going to be okay."

Al walked silently beside me as we followed Gluttony down yet another elaborate maze of tunnels.

"Whoa!" Al looked up as the sounds of growling were heard, "A-Are they going to attack?"

I frowned and kept close to him as Gluttony nonchalantly replied with, "Not unless I say so!"

Al and I shared one look before continuing our trek behind the homunculus. Eventually, we ended up in front of a normal looking door. Gluttony stopped and opened it before turning to us with a huge smile and told us to enter. I could feel the tiny panda cling tightly to me as we passed through the doorway.

If it were possible for a suit of armor to become stiff, well, I believe I just witnessed it.

Al and I walked cautiously through the door and took in the sights. There were large bolts and strange looking pipes draped over the walls and lining the floors leading up to what looked like a throne. There were two sets of stairs leading up to a platform where a bunch of tables with what looked like chemistry sets cluttered everywhere.

"This place couldn't get any creepier, could it?" I mumbled so only Al could hear me.

"Father!" Gluttony suddenly boomed waving his hands in the air, "I've returned with two candidates for human sacrifice!"

Al went rigid and I felt my face pale, "Your father?! This is all so sudden-"

"And who might these two be?" A commanding voice questioned, immediately drawing our attention to its source.

Standing there behind the railing on the platform, stood a man with a face I had not seen in years. Al gave a tiny gasp as his armor began to shake slightly.

"D-Dad?" Al whimpered.

I looked up at Al with a frown but the sudden loud screams coming from Gluttony pulled all attention towards him. Blood spewed from his stomach as the portal from before attempted to open and threaten to rip him apart. The homunculus tried hard to keep himself together, flopping down on the ground several times before the portal finally won the battle. Suddenly, a gigantic arm burst from where the eye had been, bright red electricity cackling angrily around the figure as it hauled itself out from Gluttony's stomach.

"Envy?" The man who Gluttony called 'Father' inquired as he looked over the giant green monster.

"Envy?!" Al repeated in shock giving the beast one more look, when suddenly he ran forward, "Brother! You're back!"

I followed closely, my eyes falling on both Ed and Ling.

"Al?" Ed looked up at his brother with a disappointed look but soon grinned and bumped fists with Ling, "We made it."

"BROTHER!"

Ed had no time to respond as Al lunged at him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. I blinked as I watched the two before turning to Ling, who was now on his feet taking in his new surroundings.

"Ling," I frowned and gripped his arm causing him to turn and look at me, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and gave me a half-ass smile, "Don't worry about me."

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Ed suddenly asked after a minute.

"How fascinating," Father walked over, "People capable of opening the portal from within Gluttony."

Ed and Al faced him, the older of the two looking up at the man with a glare, "What in the hell are you doing here, Hohenheim?!"

"An armored body and steel limbs? You two must be the Elric brothers I've heard so much about." Father inquired to himself, "The name you used; do you mistake me for someone else?"

I remained close to Ling as Father suddenly came to realization on who the brothers spoke of, and became thrilled at the fact that Hohenheim had children.

What was more remarkable, was watching this man use alchemy to repair and heal Ed and Al without the use of any techniques. No clap of the hands, no circles, nothing. It was if he could use his alchemy without the equivalent exchange.

"In considering you both vital resources, you two must stay unharmed and healthy," Father stated.

I could practically _feel_ Ling tense beside me, his sword suddenly thrust forward and his body in a defensive stance, "What the hell is the guy? Just who the hell are you!"

"I see that we have some unnecessary baggage here," Father turned and walked away, "Go a head and indulge, Gluttony."

"Wait!" Ed called as the brothers ran towards Ling and I, "You want to keep us happy, right? Don't hurt them!"

"You mistake my act of kindness," Father turned back to look at Ed, "The two standing behind you of are no use to me."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't underestimate humans, you bastard!"

Ling stumbled forward to stand up front with Ed and Al, "This man, he cares nothing for humans. I can tell he laughs at us and what we live for."

"Do you step on an insect or walk passed it?" Father began, "You simply end its miserable existence and pay no mind to it. That is how I feel about you humans."

It was then, that all hell broke loose.

"Enough talk!" Ed yelled with rage and clapped his hands together.

The ground shook as giant spikes rocketed out of the ground and towards Father, who effortlessly destroyed them. Al went to his brother's aid immediately and began to fight as well, sending giant pillars towards the man in order to injure him.

"Stay back!" Ling whispered harshly to me before running towards the battle, jumping into the air with his sword at the ready.

_Yeah right!_ I glared and grabbed a rock, quickly drawing a transmutation circle.

"Keep hidden," I glanced at the tiny panda before slapping my hands down on the circle and sent a barrage of spikes hurdling towards Father.

Ling's body flew through the air after getting struck with a giant stone fist and landed with a hard thud against the ground beside me, "Ling!"

"Damn him," Ling struggled to get back to his feet.

"This is pointless," Father sighed and gave a heavy step forward.

Aggressive, bright red electricity lit the room with intensity for what seemed like hours before suddenly disappearing. Ed and Al proceeded to clap their hands and slap the ground, but nothing happened. In fear of my abilities being hindered as well, I narrowed my eyes and slapped my hands down on the circle I had previously drawn with no effect as well.

"Damn it! Why isn't it working?" Ed hollerd loudly, "What the hell did you- HEY!"

I watched as Envy stepped on both brothers to keep them pinned and felt my blood boil. Scrambling to my feet I quickly rushed forward not far behind Ling as he ran towards Father, only to be grabbed by Gluttony and flung to the ground with the homunculus landing on top of him.

"You know, things would be much easier if you two would behave yourself," Envy stated with a drawl tone.

The brothers continued to struggle under the giant hands pinning them down. I felt myself pressured now that I didn't have only Ed and Al to help, but Ling was also being held down as well.

"It seems I may have use for you two after all," Father said, and suddenly he was in front of me.

I tried to jump back away from him but to no avail. Stone binds had me leashed to where I was standing and in that instant, I was helpless. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ed and Al fighting with all their might.

"Don't touch her!" Ling yelled angrily.

Father looked over his shoulder towards him, "Fine, I'll begin with you instead."

Ed began to struggle even harder, "Get away from him!"

We all watched in horror as an eye appeared on Father's forehead, a red liquid spilling out and pooling into the palm of his hand.

_A Philosopher's Stone? How is that possible?_

"Wait!" Ed struggled more, "Don't do it! Get away from him!"

"You're really going through with this, huh?" Envy asked with a hint of amusement, "Are you going to turn the girl into a homunculus too?"

Ed continued to struggle and scream at Father to stop, when Ling growled.

"Stop! Don't get involved! If this man wants to grant me immortality, I won't be one to object!" Ling gave Ed and Al both warning glares, "This is exactly what I came to your country for, and this man is just willing to give me what I want!"

Father stretched his hand out so it was directly above Ling as Gluttony pulled the bandage off Ling's cheek, "Intriguing. Lets see if your stomach is as big as your appetite."

"LING!" I struggled hard against the stone bindings and watched as the red liquid seeped in through the cut.

The veins on his face and neck popped out and his body visibly pulsated. His limbs cracked and jerked in unnatural directions as he screamed in agony. The same red electricity from before sparked off Ling's body as he continued to writhe.

"Ling..." I felt tears sting my eyes.

When the screaming stopped, Ling fell into a relaxed position and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ling?" Ed sounded hopeful.

"Huh?" Ling looked at Ed confused, "Oh, you must mean the guy who used to own this body."

"What are you talking about?" Al looked up at him.

Ling's eyes suddenly opened and revealed not onyx, but amethyst colored orbs.

He smirked and lifted his bandaged hand as the white linen slipped off, "Sorry, but it's Greed now."

"What did you do to Ling?!" I screamed and struggled, "You asshole, what did you do!"

Father turned to look at me, "Ah yes, now for you."

Ed and Al screamed at Father to not come close to me while Greed pocketed his hands and watched. Again, the eye opened in his forehead and the Philosopher Stone pooled in his hand. I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ed thrashed under Envy's hold.

Al struggled, "Get away from her!"

I stared at Father as he seemed to contemplate on what he would do. With his mysterious alchemy, he created something sharp and marked my arm.

"I have something particular in mind for you," He mused before draining the liquid from his hand into the flesh wound.

Agony. Pure, unfiltered agony.

The same agony Ling had gone through mere seconds ago.

The binds holding me were suddenly released and I felt myself drop to the ground. I could feel my limbs breaking and twisting around. I could feel my insides burning, threatening to burn right through my flesh. It was passed that pain that I could see a door into my mind, and it was that door that seemed to be pulling my very spirit closer and closer towards it until I was suddenly thrown into it.

All I could see was red faces of the tortured souls Father must have murdered as I fell deeper and deeper into the abyss I was in. When I finally came to a stop, I was surrounded by seven large faces that stared down at me with mocking eyes.

"And who might this be?" A very distinct, feminine voice spoke.

"Another little human who thinks they're worthy enough to be one of us!" Another spoke with a more mocking tone.

A nasty cackle sounded from behind as I turned to face yet another set of eyes, "How ridiculous this is of him, thinking he can put all of us into one little human."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just who exactly are you, and what is this?!"

"Feisty, isn't she!" A voice that sounded familiar to the one coming from Ling's body laughed in amusement, "Sounds more like she'd be suited to Wrath to me."

"Hh," Was all that came from the one beside him.

"This is so troublesome," Another stated with a tired, bored tone, "Lets just finish this."

"Agreed!" A more cheery of the voices spoke.

"I can tell by seeing into her soul that she will be an intriguing creature, indeed," The last of the seven spoke, "Lets see how she handles not one, but all seven of us, shall we?"

"Just who do you all think you are?!" I asked incredulously, "You can't just take over my body!"

"Sure we can," Was the amused response, "What makes you think that you could stop us?"

"It's my body," I retorted hotly, "Don't I get a say? This was against my will!"

"Hmm, I love the passion in her eyes when she's angry!"

"Enough! Lets just get this over with!"

"Agreed," The feminine one spoke once more, "Human, I hope you're ready."

I felt the words of disapproval die in my throat as the seven suddenly became one giant entity. The light radiating around them was blinding, and suddenly I was completely consumed by it.

It was the last thing I remember before I woke up.

* * *

**Hello to the few of you who read this! :)**

**So I'm assuming at least ALL of you saw this coming, haha. I'm losing my touch big time when it comes to surprises.**

**Soooooooo, I decided early on to turn Xya into a homunculus, but I'm hoping I at least caught one of you off guard with the fact I had all seven of the homunculi involved. ;)**

**Thanks to all who have read this and for those of you who favorited this! I appreciate that this fic is getting at least a little attention!**

**Please note, that once chapter five has been posted, I will be editing all of the chapters posted thus far. :)**

**Love you all!**


	5. The Beginning Stages

**Hello and welcome to the story! Now that I've gotten to where I want to be with this fic, I can finally shake things up a bit! ;)**

**Just to be clear, Father may be a bit OOC in this, but I'm not aiming to make him that way!**

**(I will also be editing the first five chapters as well! :3)**

* * *

**Chapter Five; The Beginning Stages**

* * *

_"Xya, open your eyes!"_

_"Damn it, why won't she wake up, Al?!"_

_"Xya!"_

_"Please wake up!"_

Who the hell is yelling? Can't they see that whoever it is they're trying to wake up just isn't listening?

_"Damn it, wake up!"_

... Damn _you_, stop yelling!

_"Brother, what do we do? She won't wake up!"_

_"Hey doll face. Wake up."_

As if on cue, I felt my eyelids become lighter and my senses beginning to wake up. _My body feels heavy.._ There was a throbbing pain emitting from my head that ran its way down the entire length of my body, causing my limbs to tingle in an uncomfortable way. In all honesty, it felt as if twenty people were sitting on top of my entire being weighing me down and planting me to the floor.

_"You'll get used to it, girl."_

"Ed, I think she's waking up!"

"Well look at that, the girl finally came to pops."

Once I was fully alert, my eyes flew open and my upper half shot up off the ground putting me in a sitting position. The need to take large gulps of air to smoothe out the tense and nervous feelings creeping up on me were strong, but somehow my body calmed itself down and allowed me to remain calm. My eyes shifted as I took in my surroundings, the memories of what happened before Father forced the red liquid into my body coming back to me in fuzzy patches.

When I looked to my left, there knelt down beside me were Ed and Al with worry written all over their faces. At the moment my eyes met theirs, Ed's face became hard.

"What happened?"

Ed glanced at Al and then met my gaze, "You don't remember?"

"Kind of," I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck, "Did I get into a fight? I'm really stiff."

I could hear the muffled echo of Al's unnecessary breath, "Xya, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"Damn, do the amethyst eyes ever suit you."

All eyes shot up towards the direction of new voice.

I frowned, "Ling?"

"Nope," He flashed me a grin, "Just Greed. Now doll face, tell me, how the hell did you fight off all seven of them?"

"'Seven of them?'" I repeated, "What do you mean?"

Greed blinked, "Honestly? How could you not know what I mean."

"Be courteous to the new family member, Greed."

Father approached as our eyes snapped to him.

"Sin, on your feet," Father's eyes were trained on me.

_Sin?_ I frowned and slowly rose to my feet, "Why are you calling me Sin?"

"You represent all the seven sins that were created by me," Father began, "The reason you are able to maintain consciousness is caused by the high probability of the different sins warring for control over your body."

My eyebrows furrowed, "You mean... I'm a homunculus now?"

"Correct," Father walked forward until he was a mere foot or two away, "You are my greatest experiment, Sin. I'm hoping you will do your father proud."

At his words, my mind began to run. His words buzzed through my mind and repeated themselves over and over until the mere thought threatened insanity. The voices of the seven invaders began to cloud my mind blocking out any noise from the outside, making it extremely difficult to focus. I couldn't help but grip my head, winding my fingers through my hair, bawling my hands into tight fists. I could feel my body shake as the voices objected to one another, the arguing becoming louder and louder.

"Stop..."

Edward frowned and looked at Father, "You bastard, get those things out of her!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Father glanced at him, "I have different plans for you, so you and your brother behave. Do not interfere."

Golden orbs met a mirror in a narrow stare, "Damn it, let her go!"

Ed charged at Father but was soon tackled from the side by Greed, his body crashing on the ground while the other easily landed on his feet. Greed stared down at Ed, the permanent grin etched on his face becoming larger.

"Stay out of things that don't concern you, kid," Greed's hands propped themselves on his hips as he took an intimidating stance.

"Ed, look out!" Al's voice had an urgency laced through it that forced the older Elric to jump up.

Envy, having had enough of sitting around doing nothing, missed Edward by a mere inch as he lashed out with his enormous green claw. The young alchemist quickly dashed far enough away from the homunculus to stay at a safe distance.

Envy grinned, "Good to see you still have some fight in you, pipsqueak."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Edward roared as he shot up and charged at Envy.

"Brother!" Al couldn't spare a glance in his big brothers direction as Gluttony relentlessly shot for him.

I could feel the pressure building up deep within my skull and it suddenly became very excruciating, as if someone or _something_ was trying to mercilessly dig or claw its way out. Tears burned and threatened to spill but something deep inside the small piece of my soul still in tact demanded to keep a strong front, to fight whatever it was that was happening to me. But one can only handle so much until the breaking point.

Unfortunately for those around me, that breaking point had just been breached.

On my knees, I screamed loudly and clutched my head leaning in towards my stomach. could feel my body trembling, begging for some form of relief from the still-climbing pressure. My breathing was ragged and my heart banged against my rib cage. _Too much_. I could sense the presence of Edward approaching without a second thought, and instantly I became tense as his hand fell onto my shoulder.

"Xya..." Ed's voice was filled with worry, concern, caution and fear.

At his words and the slight hesitation in his words, I began to tremble again, "E-Ed... What's happening to me...?"

The tears that had been welled up began to tumble down my cheek one by one at this point, causing that tiny bit of self-restraint to crumble to the ground.

Why did Father choose me? I couldn't do this! I can't do this!

I slowly brought my eyes up to meet Ed's. The emotions written all over his face and the feelings laced into his words had been hard enough, but seeing his eyes was all that it took for me to lose it.

Edward watched me as I sobbed hard and harshly closed my fingers into my hair even tighter. He was helpless, as was I. In the far off distance of my tears and loud gasping for air I could hear the familiar and warming clunk of metal approaching, telling me Al had just joined us.

Pity... That was the emotion hidden deep in Ed's eyes.

_"Turn it off then."_

When I opened my eyes I was no longer kneeled on the ground in a crying heap of a mess, but in that bizarre and slightly terrifying piece of the connected minds of my own subconscious and the invaders that I was now hosting.

_"Turn off all the emotion,"_ One spoke, _"You won't have to worry about connections or feelings anymore."_

I frowned and slowly shook my head as I faced the one who just spoke. _Wrath._

_"Stupid, she needs to learn to control herself!"_ Another spoke, _"She needs to learn to stand up on her own two feet and deal, too."_

_"Oh yes, and you're the perfect role-model for this human girl,"_ The one from behind me spoke with distaste.

_"And you're any better?"_ Came the annoyed retort.

_"I am."_

_"Ha!"_ The face with giant incisors laughed loudly in amusement, _"In your dreams."_

I narrowed my eyes and looked at them all, "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!"

_"So she speaks!"_

I could feel my temper boiling on top of all else that was coursing through my body at this point, "Enough! I've had enough!"

Rage. Pure, unfiltered rage crashed over me in intense waves.

My eyes became unfocused as I threw my head back and screamed.

Edward looked at Father angrily but it took no fool to notice the desperation deep within his golden orbs, "You bastard, take those things out of her!"

"Sin, you need to calm down," Father's tone was even and unwavering, "Behave or I will have to punish you."

I could feel my skin becoming harder, as if someone had just painted a coat of extremely thick sealer from the tips of my toes to the part just below my jawline. When the screams died down and I felt myself relax slightly, I allowed my now heavy limbs to pull me into a slouched position.

Still unfocused, I sat there in silence and stared at nothing.

Inside my head there was still a battle for dominance, leaving me sitting there as an empty vessel as I argued with all seven of the invaders deep within my mind.

**x-x-x**

"What the hell have you done with her?!" Ed finally had enough, letting his temper get the better of him.

Somewhere off to his left, Al stood there in silence as he watched his older brother come apart in sheer rage. He knew it was because Xya was Winry's closest friend, but he'd never seen anything like this. Usually, even in the worst situations, Edward was able to hold it together, but not now.

Father watched the young alchemist, "She was simply means to press on further in my experimentation. She has been able to retain consciousness during the first stages, which means it all worked out as planned."

Ed's brows furrowed and his vision began to blur, "You bastard!"

With a clap of his hands, Edward fell to the floor and sent giant spiked pillars aimed towards Father. Taking that as his cue, Al soon followed in suit and sent more concrete weapons flying towards the man responsible for this mess.

"Enough of this meaningless and petty fighting," Father held his hand up to crumble the pillars before they even touched him.

"Envy, take them to Wrath and see to it that they do not interfere with our newest family member. She is none of their concern anymore."

Envy's spirits lifted almost instantly, "With pleasure!"

Envy swiped his huge appendage at Edward and sent the boy hurdling to the right before swiping at Al with his tail to avoid having the younger alchemist retaliate. The huge monster grinned as watched Edward crash into the wall and fall to the floor in a heap.

"Stay out of this..." Edward mumbled angrily as he fought to get up.

Envy chortled, "I'm just following orders, pipsqueak. It's _you_ who needs to stay out of this!"

A clap of hands pulled Envy's attention to the opposite side of the room as Al sent air born spikes rocketing towards the giant. Envy managed to send them all flying elsewhere without difficulty.

"Gluttony!" Envy looked towards the general direction the plump being was sitting in wait, "Take care of the tin can, will ya?"

"Okay!" Gluttony grinned happily as he soon shot into the air and headed straight for Al.

Father watched the scene unfold before him and let out a sigh, "Like a bunch of kids."

"Hey pops," Greed hopped onto a broken piece of pilar that was protruding from the ground and crouched down with his elbows rested on his knees, "Any duties for me?"

Father looked up at Greed, "Yes. Take Sin somewhere quiet and make sure no one disturbs her. She will be going on duty with you when I think of a fitting job for you both to tend to."

"A babysitting job?" Greed's face fell and he looked less than impressed, "Oh well, whatever you say."

Hopping down from his perch, Greed walked over and scooped the motionless girl into his arms. Despite the fact she was covered in a very similar shield like his own, she was surprisingly light to carry. Hell, he could even carry her with one arm and that alone wouldn't take much effort, either. On his way to the exit, Greed dodged attacks aimed at both Gluttony and Envy, but was soon faced with a certain blonde alchemist who faced him with the same angered look saved for Father.

"Ling," Ed's voice was ragged and his breathing was labored, "Ling I know you're in there! Don't let these bastards take Xya!"

Greed smirked, "Sorry kid, still Greed. Now if you don't want to get hurt kid, I'd suggest you move out of the way."

Edward narrowed his eyes into a glare and lunged forward, which Greed was of course able to avoid without much effort. The homunculus continued to maneuver out of the way until the alchemist finally nicked his arm.

"Not bad, kid," Greed mused, "Lets see how well you deal with this."

Without warning, Edward was slammed directly in the face with an armored hand. Greed watched in amusement as the blond was sent crashing to the ground.

"Envy, he's all yours!" Greed shouted over his shoulder as he adjusted his grip on the girl and continued to walk towards the exit.

* * *

**Yeahh... I know, I stopped it in a bad spot. So sue me. Actually, wait... DON'T sue me. LOOL**

**That would be bad.**

**Anyways! So how y'all doin'? ;)**

**Next chapter has a little more background info on Xya and how she knows the Resembool crew so well. Also, we see a little bit of what's to come during our lovely OC's transformation. Cuz, well, shits not done yet. ;D**

**R&R, and whatever it is you lovely people do! :)**

**Also, to the anonymous user who privately messaged me: Yes, the short story I wrote that I actually titled 'Sin' was written to be a side-piece to this story. It has nothing to do with my storyline, but it's just a blurb that followed along with what I had in mind for Xya. Hope that answers your question! :)**

**And also, just soes ya'll are aware, I'll be starting to edit this story as well as update, so please be patient with me! ^^**


End file.
